Muda
by Emiita
Summary: Ino no era una persona que solía quedarse callada durante mucho rato muy a menudo. Sin embargo, Itachi tenía la extraña facultad de dejarla sin palabras -literalmente.-


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabras obscenas. OoC. UA. Vivan las parejas crack y mi unicornio violador de personas felices (?) xDDD

**Nº. Palabras:** 907

**Resumen:** Ino no era una persona que solía quedarse callada durante mucho rato muy a menudo. Sin embargo, Itachi tenía la extraña facultad de dejarla sin palabras -literalmente.-

* * *

**Muda**

Ino no era una persona que solía quedarse callada durante mucho rato muy a menudo. Es más, todo lo contrario, raramente se callaba la boca -Sakura y Shikamaru daban fe de su lengua deslenguada.- Ella siempre tiene algo que decir y una opinión que dar. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba -blah, blah, blah, eso escuchaban los demás.-

Sin embargo, Itachi tenía la extraña facultad de dejarla sin palabras -literalmente.- Y ella no podía decidir si le gustaba o no -quedarse callada.-

Porque la situación no podía ser más obvia y ridícula.

Uchiha aparecía y bump, Ino se quedaba en sumo silencio con la lengua trabada y la garganta seca, observando algo aburrido haciéndolo parecer interesante, solo para no mirar directamente los ojos negros de Itachi. Sí, exacto parecía una niña tímida, lo que no sería ningún problema si ella de verdad fuera tímida -pero la timidez iba de mano de Hinata, no de Ino.-

Y si su voz se dignaba hacer acto de presencia no sonaba escandalosa o chillona, como habitualmente. Alegre, mandona, exigente. Una voz que se hacía oír y escuchar por todos. Quisieras o no quisieras, te interesara o no te interesara, tú escuchabas a Ino por cojones. Pero en esos casos no.

La estúpida voz de Ino salía en un murmullo o con un tono demasiado suave para ser el de ella, demostrando una falta de autoestima y confianza que no tenía, joder -porque ella era la chica Yamanaka y ella estaba buena, maldita sea.- Y eso no era normal -no viniendo de Ino.-

¿Lo peor? El muy bastardo de Itachi Uchiha alzaba una ceja prepotente y sonreía de medio lado. Porque se daba cuenta. E Ino no sabía si odiaba esa sonrisa porque se veía condenadamente sexy o porque ella se veía jodidamente estúpida -y lo más probable era que necesitara un babero-. Seguramente era una mezcla de ambas.

– ¿Te ocurre algo, Ino?

Se está burlando.

Ella alza la mirada y lo ve de reojo, cruzándose de brazos de manera defensiva. Resopla y su flequillo vuela por un instante.

–Oh, cállate.

–Estoy siendo cortés.

– ¿Cortés? Cortés mis cojones. –se encara Ino, perdiendo la paciencia.

Sí, ese era otro de los efectos de Itachi Uchiha sobre ella. No solo la seducía con sus malditos ojos negros o la hacía parecer una niña boba con su mera presencia. No. Cuando Ino por fin recuperaba algo de su cordura -y el habla- él tenía que joderla y hacerla cabrear. Porque él era así de toca pelotas.

–No sabía que fueras travesti, Ino. Pensaba que eran naturales.

Y le lanza una mirada directa y significativa a su escote en V, haciéndola sonrojar sin querer -joder, otra vez.-

–Idiota. –lo insulta girando el rostro, avergonzada.

Pero el insulto suena demasiado bajito para venir de Ino Yamanaka y vuelve a maldecir en silencio su estupidez -y a su tonto corazón acelerado. Deja de hacer pum, pum, joder.- Nuevamente, se ha quedado sin una contestación digna de recordar -al menos no por su trasfondo.-

La sonrisa ladina se dibuja lentamente en el rostro de Itachi y se lambía los labios tan lentamente que Ino cree morir por un infarto -¿por qué mierda eso es legal?-, pero se controla a tiempo para solo parecer un poco más estúpida de lo que ya es.

– ¿Dónde están Sakura-cerda y Sasuke? Llegan tarde. –su voz suena casi, casi desesperada.

Itachi mira su reloj con cierta parsimonia y una sonrisa oculta que no le da buena espina a Ino. Él sabe algo que ella no y eso la cabrea -Ino siempre se entera de todo lo primera.-

–Creo que no van a venir. –suelta sin anestesia. –No si mi hermanito lo hace bien.

Oh, genial. Estúpida Sakura, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan débil? -mira quién habla.- Aunque Ino no podía culparla, al menos no del todo. Sasuke era un bastardo que volvía loca a Sakura -y que tenía ciertas tendencias ninfomaníacas.-

Itachi alza las cejas ante la cara de horror de Ino y ella se da cuenta del detalle que faltaba.

– ¿Le pediste a Sasuke que entretuviera a Sakura para que no vinieran?

–Yo solo le hice una pequeña sugerencia a mi hermanito sobre cómo debería aprovechar su tiempo libre con su novia, no creí que fuera hacerme caso y fuera a ponerlo en práctica hoy. –se encogió de hombros inocente.

–Bastardo. –siseó Ino.

– ¿Te molesta estar a solas conmigo, Ino? –otra burla.

–No, me molesta perder el tiempo.

–Pero conmigo no vas a perderlo, créeme, no soy amante de malgastar mi tiempo de ocio en estupideces. –se acercó un paso a ella y se inclino sobre su cabeza. Su aliento rozó sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ino podría haber protestado, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque sea un mínimo "oh" o algún insulto, Itachi la volvió a dejar muda. Sin necesidad de palabras, miradas o gestos. Ni siquiera una maldita imagen sexy. No. Mejor. Itachi la dejó muda con un beso. Un señor beso, a decir verdad -sí, uno de esos que te dejan sin aliento y con ganas de más.-

Sí, bueno, Itachi tenía la extraña habilidad de dejar a Ino muda y pareciendo una niña boba que necesitaba neuronas nuevas -como las rubias de los chistes, descerebrada-, sin embargo, Ino admitía que besaba de puta madre -y que era un bastardo sexy- y la podía dejar muda cuantas veces quisiera, siempre y cuando, lo hiciera así, con un jodido beso.

* * *

_¿Qué digo? Ah, sí, veamos. Amo a Itachi pero no lo veo bien con muchas chicas del anime/manga xD Ino es un personaje que veo bien con bastante personajes, aunque últimamente a Sakura también le he visto partido y a Hinata igual...xD también con Sakura y Hinata lo veo bien, pero yo tenía antojo de escribir un Itachi/Ino y no puedo decir que me haya complacido del todo (uh, complacer u.u xDDDDDD) pero no quería dejarlo en mi carpeta de los "no publicados" xD_

_¿Algo más? Nah, me gusta publicar lo que quiero xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
